


Maple Syrup

by moonpeachluna



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Pancakes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpeachluna/pseuds/moonpeachluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaru dropped her spatula on the stove and turned around to face Fukawa, wrapping her slender arms around her neck. Placing a tender kiss on the taller girl's lips, her smile was now visible. "Good morning, Touko."</p><p>A surprisingly beautiful grin appeared on Fukawa's face as she replied with, "Mornin' Omaru."</p><p>This is an AU set after Danganronpa: Another Episode and during Danganronpa 3: Mirai-Hen, where Touko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi are a married couple and live in an abandoned apartment in Towa City. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maple Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> This is my very first piece of writing published on AO3 and what better way to begin my writing journey than write fluff about one of my OTPs? I'm very proud of this one-shot and I'm super excited to share it with you! Don't be shy to leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoy! 
> 
> And if you want to keep track of me or my writing, my Tumblr is antique-peach!

Touko Fukawa's hair was out of her typical braids, spiraling into shambles of tangled brunette hair that spread across her pillow. The comforter wasn't covering her, and that wasn't much of a surprise. She could feel goosebumps all over her body but couldn't see a single one because her glasses were on the bedside table next to her. Fukawa's eye doctor told her once that her eyesight was the worst that they had ever seen, so even blurry images were terribly hard for her to see. With a groan, she rolled over to her left side and held her hands out, feeling the air for the familiar body that would lie next to her.

"Omaru..." She muttered out, but got majorly disappointed when her wife wasn't by her side. Fukawa let out an agitated cry and thrusted her glasses on to her face in one swift motion.

After the events of the Warriors of Hope, Monaca, and all the pain and suffering that Fukawa and Komaru had to face, they settled into a secure, safe apartment in Towa City. They both already knew they were in love with each other way before moving in together, but their relationship only grew with time. After a few months they had a private ceremony with stolen rings from a broken down jewelry shop in the city. Komaru was completely against the idea of stealing something so sacred, but after some convincing from Fukawa, she immediately agreed. The wedding had no guests, no legitimate documents, and not even someone to witness and legalize the marriage. But it was exceedingly romantic and everything that the two could hope for. Although, Komaru did have one rule.

"You're not allowed to lust after Byakuya Togami anymore while you are married to me!"

It was a hard thing to promise, but with a soft kiss pressed on her lips, she immediately agreed. Fukawa blushed thinking about that day, the day where she could finally be happy with someone who truly cares about her. It was hard for her to find someone like that all her life, and she felt elated and relieved to finally find that person. And as her senses finally awoke from the long night of sleep, she smelled something amazing. Her wife would always cook amazing breakfast for her and Fukawa played a little game every morning where she would attempt to guess what delicious food she was making for her. With a series of sniffs and sneaking into the hallway, she had a few guesses.

"Okonomiyaki?" She questioned out loud, attempting to keep her voice as soft as possible. With every step, she came up with a new food that Komaru could possibly be making for her. "Waffles?" Fukawa whispered again, her curiosity getting the best of her as she peeked her head out from behind the door of the kitchen. But her eyes were not looking at food when she did so. Komaru was at the stove top, wearing nothing but a plain shirt, a simple pair of underwear, and an oven mitt on her right hand in the shape of a chicken. She was not in a modest position and would never even dream of wearing this is public or showing anyone else, so Fukawa felt extremely lucky to be witnessing her like this. She had her short hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail and Fukawa could see every beautiful detail of her face. Fukawa then popped out of her hiding spot and hugged her lover from behind, her arms draping around the younger girl's waist. She rested her head on Komaru's shoulder, moving her lips to her neck, and kissing the gentle flesh there. Fukawa could utterly sense the flustered smile spreading across her wife's lips and it gave her such joy.

Komaru dropped her spatula on the stove and turned around to face Fukawa, wrapping her slender arms around her neck. Placing a tender kiss on the taller girl's lips, her smile was now visible. "Good morning, Touko."

A surprisingly beautiful grin appeared on Fukawa's face as she replied with, "Mornin' Omaru."

Komaru let out a chuckle, turning back around to flip a pancake up into the air in a matter of seconds. Fukawa laughed as well, going to the side of her wife and leaning against the wall.

"You know, you don't have to keep on calling me that childish nickname. I'm not a kid anymore." Komaru said, placing a stack of pancakes on a paper plate and handing it to Fukawa. It was true. Komaru Naegi was not a normal high school girl anymore. She was eighteen years old and had gotten even more beautiful with age.

"Pancakes! That's it..." Fukawa exclaimed with a snicker, realizing how stupid she was before for not guessing it correctly.

Komaru had the maple syrup in her hand. But as Fukawa attempted to grab it, the younger girl pulled it away with a smirk. "You really think I'm gonna give you the syrup after you changed the subject?"

Fukawa smirked in unison with her wife, lunging forward and kissing her. And as she bit slightly at Komaru's bottom lip, she grabbed the syrup out of the shorter girl's hand quicker than the speed of light. As she pulled away, she winked at Komaru before saying something that made her partner giggle like a schoolgirl, "That was a little glimpse of Genocider taking over. They love you too, y'know?"

A blush creeped across Komaru's cheeks as she got a stack of pancakes for herself, drenching the sugared bread with syrup. Even if she was much older now, her childlike mentality never faded. Komaru wasn't a person that loved sweets, but even she couldn't resist the breakfast treat.

The pair sat at a tiny dining table and ate their pancakes in pleasant silence. Sunlight welcomely spilled into the room, casting delightful shadows on to the darkly wooded floor. A charming smile couldn't help but peek through Komaru's features. Placing a bite of pancake in her mouth, her mind wandered. Her mind wandered to the thoughts of Makoto, her brother that she loved and missed so dearly. She wondered how he was doing and was praying that he was safe and sound as her spouse and her were. Then the thoughts of her parents came up, which made the bright smile on her face droop into a frown. She denied the thought that they were dead over and over, but she knew that Monaca killed them. The thought made her sick to her stomach and her once strong appetite was now lost. Fukawa could sense her sadness from miles away and simply reached across the table to take her hand. Her fingers intertwined with Komaru's, giving her palm a gentle squeeze.

"I love you, Komaru." Fukawa said with a soft smile.

Komaru could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but just looking at the person she loved more than anything, helped her keep her composure. She raised their intertwined hand to her lips and laid the gentlest kiss on her lover's knuckles.

"I love you, too. I love you, I love you, I love you!" Komaru replied with a soft chuckle that overflowed with every ounce of love that she truly felt.

With simultaneous smiles and the warm glow of sunlight in their eyes, they felt fully prepared for the future. The future arc that brought happiness into their hearts. Their future, together.

**Author's Note:**

> (+ a little add on) Toukomaru totally adopt the Warriors of Hope and start a new life together as parents as well!


End file.
